Bella And Joshua
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: Bella feel in love with a guy old enough to be her dad one day he disappears a year and a half later Bella goes to La Push to live with Charlie and his fiancee Sue, while there Bella meets Sam who happens to be the son of the man she loves. rated m for swearing and lemons that may happen later on


**_I'm trying something new review and tell me what you think_**

* * *

Bella's pov

It all happen a years and a half ago when i met Joshua Uley, he moved next door when i had just turn sixteen. I had fell in love with him the first time I saw him but there was a small problem. You see Josh was older than me and when I say older me I mean he was old enough to be my dad but his age didn't bother me one bit.

A month or so after Josh moved into our neighborhood I confess my feeling to him and told him I didn't care if he was older than me, he told me he felt the same but he couldn't get involve with me because of my age. I told him no one had to know about our relationship he give in and we started seeing secretly of course. We waited a month before we finally had sex and it was the best night of my life two weeks after that Josh disappeared without a trace he went to work and didn't come home. I remember how I cried myself to sleep every night. I was sick for almost a month until my mom brought me to the hospital where I found out I was pregnant Renee demand I tell her who the dad was but I wouldn't no matter what she tried after a while she gave up.

She supported me through tot my entire pregnancy she was always loving and bought everything the baby needed when I gave birth to Aaron seven months later he was my everything my parents adored him even though they were disappointed in me for getting pregnant but when they first saw Aaron all their disappointment were thrown into the wind.

Okay I've told you my life story but you don't know my name well my name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm seventeen almost eighteen I have a nine month old son that means everything to me. Currently I was at the airport in Port Angeles waiting for me dad Charlie.

"Bells." I looked around and saw my dad waving for me to come over took Aaron and put him in his stroller Charlie came over to meet us.

"Hey kiddo," he said hugging me then he bent down to Aaron. "How my favorite grandson doing."

"Dad he your only grandson."

"That's why he my favorite."

"Watch Aaron while I go and get my luggage." I left Charlie with Aaron as I went to get both mine and Aaron luggage's then went back to where I left Charlie and Aaron Charlie brought the suitcase while I had Aaron in his stroller. When we got outside Charlie put all the suitcases in the back of his police cruiser I put Aaron in his car seat in the back of the car.

Skip the ride **( Charlie lives in La Push not Forks)**

"So Bells what do you think of the house."

"I like it." We were currently outside Charlie new house in La Push it was a three stories. Charlie was living with his fiancée Sue **(Harry already died)** she was really nice she had two kids a boy and a girl. Charlie opened the door and we were greeted by his fiancée Sue Aaron was asleep in my arms.

"Hi Bella it's good to finally meet you Charlie as told me so much about."

"Charlie has told me so much about you too."

"And this must be Aaron," she said.

"Yes this is Aaron my little sunshine."

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Sue would mind you showing Bella to her room so she can get settled in." Sue lead me upstairs to my room.

"This is your room and that room over there will be little Aaron room,' she said pointing to the room next to mine they were both on the third floor which consist of my room, Aaron's room, two guess room and a library. Sue opened the door to Aaron room since I had Aaron inside the wall were painted blue and there were car drawn all around the room there was a rocking chair to the side of the room and the crib was on the other side there was a baby mobile hanging over the crib, there was also a white dresser in the room. It was spectacular.

"I love this room it's just… wow."

"Some close friend's design it when Charlie heard you were coming you'll get to meet them later." I place Aaron in his crib and then Sue and I left the room Charlie had already left everything in my room Sue showed me the washroom before she went down stairs. After she left I took a shower and washed my hair and dress in skinny jeans and a blue tank top then I unpacked all my things in the drawers. I just sat in my room for about two hours so until I heard Aaron crying so I went and got him after feeding him he went back to sleep.

I quietly closed the door and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, Sue was cooking.

"Would you like some help," I said.

"Sure."

For an hour or so I helped Sue prepare dinner and she told me they'd be having a few friends over just then both Sue's kids came home.

"Mom we're home.'

"I'm in the kitchen dear." They both came inside the kitchen. They were both tall the guy looked about fifteen or sixteen while the girl looked like she was about eighteen.

"Hi you must be Bella I'm Seth and this is my older sister Leah."

I mumbled a hi.

"This is so great I've always wanted a sister now I can have someone to go shopping with and talk about boys with."

"Leah stop it your scaring the poor girl."

"So where your son Charlie has told us so much about him," Leah asked.

"He upstairs taking a nap you'll see him later,' I told her.

"Okay come on let's go," she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Okay come now let's gossip." Wow this girl has a lot of energy and boy could she talk she told me about her boyfriend Sam and all her friends and how much she loved shopping we spent almost an hour talking until I heard Aaron crying again. Leah came upstairs with me to check on him.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Sure just be careful how you hold his back." She held him for a little while then she gave him back to me.

"Come on people should be arriving soon to meet you."

Time skip to the party

The party was going great I had met so much people but I only remembered a few names Sue was had Aaron.

"Bella come here there someone I want you to meet," Leah said dragging me through the crowd.

"Bella meet my boyfriend Sam," Leah introduced.

"Hi I'm Bella… Bella Swan."

"Hi I'm Sam. Sam Uley…"

Oh my gosh I think I'm going to faint and faint I did.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
